That Day at the Beach
by LifeLover22
Summary: This is going to be my last Zevie story for a while. I'm going to be moving onto another popular shipped couple and if you guys want to help me with which one you want me to write, you can pick one from the bottom of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just going to be an introductory so it's pretty short, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't review! So please review! **

_They hang out together everyday_

_What they didn't know or realize was that they fell for each other._

_All their friends knew, but none wanted to bring it up just in case of uncovering something that was better left unsaid._

_Or even something neither of them were ready to admit._

**ZANDER'S POV**

We've been together forever.

It's never been anything more than friends.

She's been a big part of so many of the best days of my life, but that one day was the best of the best, and she was the one and only reason why.

**I told you it was going to be short. Even though I didn't think it was THIS short so I'm sorry for that, but it looked a LOT longer on paper than it obviously does typed! OOPS! Thanks for reading though. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also if you want to tell me who out of the following you want to write about next you can. This is greatly appreciated!**

**1) Seddie (Sam and Freddie)**

**2) Bade (Beck and Jade)**

**3) Kucy (Kendall and Lucy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter time! Thanks for all the reviews and follows I got within the first 24 hours. It made me the happiest person EVER! Special thanks to PixieHeart112 for following, reviewing, favoriting, and favoriting me! I got like 5 e-mails all at once and it mad my day! So thanks again!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

"Come on, please," I beg Zander putting on my best puppy dod face.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" he asked me.

"Because, it;ll be super fun," I say excitedly grabbing his hands and jumping around in circles.

"So go with Kacey."

"Oh, come on, you know all she'll do is try to get guys to notice her," I told him.

"How do you know I won't try to get girls to notice me?" he asked me seriously.

"Well, for one you don't have to try, but secondly, you wouldn't do that when I'm with you. Would you?" I asked, getting less enthusiastic about his answer.

"No, I wouldn't," he said laughing and giving me a hug.

"Don't laugh you jerk," I say laughing and pushing him away.

"Okay, I won't laugh, but then I can't take you to the beach," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Stop trying to bribe me, and just take me to the beach!" I said begging.

"Fine, when do you want to leave?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Now," I said laughing and pulling him to the door.

**Okay, there's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please continue to review. Don't forget to help me with choosing the couple I should write about next. Options are below! Thanks again for reading!**

**1) Seddie (Sam and Freddie)**

**2) Bade (Beck and Jade)**

**3) Kucy (Kendall and Lucy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I probably won't update this again until later in the week since I still have volleyball practice after school.**

**To batzevieforever: I've never really read much about Bat so they didn't even cross my mind, maybe I'll get there eventually. I hope to write at least one of all of the following, but I just wanted help with which you guys would want first.**

**ZANDER'S POV**

When we pulled up, I turned down the radio and looked at Stevie, asleep in the seat next to me.

I shook her awake.

"Hey," she said sleepily. "We there yet?"

"Yeah, we're here now," I said laughing at her tiredness.

"Really?" she asked, instantly waking up.

I nod and we grab our stuff and head towards the water.

When we first got in, I was bored. She obviously sensed it.

"Let's play Marco Polo," she said excitedly.

"Why do you sound so excited to play Marco Polo?" I asked as we started wading deeper.

"I'm not, but it's the best I could come up with."

"Why did you want to come if you don't know what to do?" I asked confused.

"I thought we could make something of it like we do everything else," she said, sounding a little irritated.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I don't know why I'm being so cranky," rubbing my face with water.

_I actually know why, but it's not like I could ever tell her._

"It's okay, let's just go get lunch," she suggests.

"Not before I dunk you," I say raising my eyebrows.

She laughs and starts to swim away.

I grab her foot and pull her back to me.

"Not so fast," I tell her laughing and spinning her around in the water.

"Zander! Let me go! I will NOT get dunked!" she says, begging and screaming at me.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and held onto my neck. I put my hands on her hips, and I stand there supporting both of us as the waves crash around us.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and help me pick which couple to write next! Thanks for reading!**

**1) Seddie (Sam and Freddie) **

**2) Bade (Beck and Jade) **

**3) Kucy (Kendall and Lucy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week, but this week was really busy. I was gone all day today at a marching band competion. Freezing my butt of just for the record. Marching in 20 degree without gloves or hats is TORTURE! Then I had to catch up on my online geometry course, which I'm still not done with, but oh well. This was a HUGE rant, so I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

It felt like we were there for hours, but it was probably only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

We were staring into each other's eyes when my stomache decided right then and there that it was time to become a breeching whale.

"Wow," Zander said laughing. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted lunch."

"I was laughing too. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well..." he said racking his brain.

"...no I wouldn't," I finished for him.

"Then let's go," he said putting me down and grabbing my hand.

When we pulled up to our little diner, (we call it that because we have never gone there with anyone else except each other,) we sat in OUR booth and laughed our heads off. It was hardly ever awkward between us and this just happened to be one of those rare times.

We talked and talked, and everything was fine until he asked the one question I was the most scared to answer.

"So, why was the real reason you only wanted me to come with you today?" Zander questioned.

"Who said I only wanted you to come with me?"

"Um, I distinctly remember you saying Kevin and Nelson would just ly there in the sand and play Furious Pigeons, and that Kacey would try to get guys," he said staring at me.

When our eyes met, I looked down.

_Why is EVERYTHING ALWAYS so complicated?_

"Well," I said, getting up the nerve to talk.

"All of those are true, but you forgot one part."

He gave me a look of confusion.

"Okay," I said irritatedly explaining myself.

"I. ONLY. WANTED. YOU. TO. COME. WITH. ME."

"Yeah, I got that part, but I still don't get-"

I looked at him expectantly.

"Oh my God, you don't like the others!" he stated like it was the most genius thing anyone had ever come up with.

I mentally face-palmed myself.

_Why couldn't he JUST understand that I like him?_

**ZANDER'S POV**

I only said she didn't like the others hoping to get a response like that she loved the others, but loved me more.

_These thoughts should NOT be going through my head right now, or ever for that matter._

Instead of getting my version of a response, I got this.

"No, I love them, but like you pointed out, they would just ignore me, but I was hoping that even though your ego is bigger than you muscles and the fact that you're a player, that you wouldnt'," she said looking into my eyes.

I looked back, and if I could have read her mind at any time, this would be that time.

"I would never ignore you, Steves," I tell her reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"I know," she said starting to eat her food that had just arrived.

We sat there in a content you awkward silence eating.

When we were done we got up and got ready ot leave.

"Stevie?" I say wihtout even realizing it.

"Yeah?" she replies.

Great, now I have to finish this somehow.

I might as well just say it.

"I know you still aren't telling the truth of why you only wanted me with you today," I say looking down.

"Zander," she said grabbing my hand. "I do love you the most out of all the others. Is that such a crime?"

"No. No it's not," I reply smiling.

I squeezed her hand and we left the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks, but I am done with marching band and I only have one volleyball game left :( So I will probably be updating more, and after this story I have decided, highly influenced by you guys, to write a Kucy story, even though it sadly doesn't exist anymore.**

**STEVIE'S POV**

It's been awkward between Zander and I since that day at the beach.

I couldn't find a wasy to look him in the eyes, and if I couldn't do that then I definately couldn't talk to him.

Obviously, I loved him, but I don't have the slightest clue if he loves me.

At least at the level that I love him.

"Hey, Stevie," Zander called from across the courtyard.

_Oh, God, now what?_

"Hi, Zander," I say sweetly.

"We need to talk," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the band room.

"What's up with us. Nothing's ever awkward," he state3s.

He's right. Nothing is ever awkward between us. EVER.

"I don't know," I began. "I guess I just got scared that after I said I loved you, you would take it a certain way," I finish smiling.

"So you don't or didn't mean it just friends?" he questions finally getting the hint.

"No, I didn't," I glance down getting nervous.

_Since when was I, Stevie Baskara, of all dang people, ever nervous around him, Zander Robbins?_

"Well, I can tell you're nervous," he said reading my thoughts.

And all of a sudden he was lifting my chin and without any warning he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

**ZANDER'S POV**

Everything was going through my mind so quickly.

Everything from Stevie admitting she loved me, to me leaning in and finally kissing her.

I couldn't believe how far we had gotten.

I'm not gonna lie; I'm proud to call Stevie my girlfriend.

Just think. It all started with that day at the beach.

Sure we had more than just that one amazing memory, but it was probably, no, it IS the only reason things are the way they are now, and I couldn't be happier.

**Thanks for reading, but most importantly waiting. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating and please remember to review! Much love to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Filler)

**Okay! Volleyball is over and I decided not to go out for basketball this year, so I should be able to update at least once every week. This is a REALLY short chapter, but it is just mainly a filler to explain the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

Stevie has grown up to be a wonderful person. One of the best things is not even that her band, Gravity 5, is on the top of ALL music charts, but she also tells her life story to anyone who wants to listen. Sometimes Zander even joins in, and the tell their stories together.

**STEVIE'S POV**

"So everyone is probably thinking that that day was the best, and to be honest so did I. At the time. Until the second and the third days came and went. The second was definately the best, but I'm kinda torn between the first and the third. So I'm going to tell you about the second and the third day, and then I want to know your opinions about which one was better. Oh, and one heads up is that for the story of the third day I will have two special guests..."

**Wow! Sooooo much shorter than I thought it was. I even added a bunch of words! Oops! Guess I'm gonna have to hurry with the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry how short this disgrace of a chapter was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorrry about the last chapter, and then I didn't even get this chapter posted as soon as I wanted to, but it's here now! Enjoy!**

***Five Years Later***

**STEVIE'S POV**

We've had our ups and downs, but we've never completely broken.

Everybody was probably thinking that that firstr day at the beach was the best.

They're wrong.

About a month ago we had our annual trip to the beach.

It turned out not to be just a trip to the beach, but the best day of my life.

We were enjoing the water together, just like always.

We were splashing and playing for hours.

Once we were done we went to eat at our diner, in our booth.

That's when my life changed.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I was so nervous, I'm surprised I didn't puke or even faint while we were at the beach.

Now we were in our diner waiting for our food, and I figured, _Why wait._

I was ready to open my mouth when the waitress came with our food.

_Okay, I'll just wait until she leaves._

Haha. Very funny. Nothing works out that perfectly.

When our waitress, Megan, I think her name tag said, walked away, somehow her apron got stuck under Stevie's plate, and her pasta ended up on her lap.

Haha, once again. You thought that was all.

When the waitress went to catch the plate, she knocked my pop over, which landed on me, and also somehow managed to knock over Stevie's drink.

Obviously, it also lands on her lap.

_Well, this is going well._

I say this to myself as I hurry to help clean Stevie up.

She had tears in her eyes, something I had only seen twice in the last five years, and pasta in her hair, but she was beautiful.

I decided that this, the most imperfect moment humanly possible, was also the perfect moment to do waht I've been waiting my whole life to do.

**Haha. You thought I was going to continue that part. I would never be so nice to you lovely people! Love you all for reading and reviewing and following ang favoriting! Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said that I would update more, but I kinda got stuck with a part, and I'm sure if I like it yet, but I'm updating anyway. Hope you enjoy! Love you all!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

_I can't believe this is happening._

And of all days, it has to happen on the day of our five-year anniversary.

When he got up to help clean me up, I saw something in his eyes.

I didn't know what, but I somehow knew it meant something good.

After I was all cleaned up, well, as much as I could be, (I still had a huge stain on my lap,) Zander slid in to the booth next to me, and I knew that that something good was about to happen.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I was freaking out.

I cleaned Stevie up as slowly as I could so I could have some time to calm down and think.

But, what seemed like it was five seconds, had actually been five minutes, and Stevie was clean.

Well, as clean as she could be.

I slid into the booth next to her, and took her hands in mine.

She looked at me with those eyes, and my heart melted.

Nobody will ever know how much I love her.

_Now I just have to figure out how to ask her this._

**STEVIE'S POV**

I was looking into his eyes, and I got that excited, butterflying,**(A/N I don't know how to word this)** feeling in my stomach, the same one I get every time I see him.

Nobody will ever know how much I love him.

I was so mesmerised by him that I almost missed what he was saying at that moment.

"Stevie, there is not a person in this world that I could love more," he said, and my heart dropped.

I knew what was coming next. It definately wasn't good; it was five years down the drain.

_I was so sure something good was going to happen._

It must have shown on my face, because Zander stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's wrong Steve?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just- I just know what's coming next," I say as a tear drops out of my eye. "And I'm really sorry I've wasted so much of your l-life," I comepletely break down.

When I look at Zander, his face is a mixture of confusion and amusement.

I drop my eyes, and wipe away my tears.

"Stevie," he says lifting my chin. "What are you talking about? Do you think I'm breaking up with you?"

"Well, yeah," I say sniffling. "Why else would you start a sentence like that?"

He was laughing now. Zander was LAUGHING!

"Steves," he says, wiping his eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you! Just let me finish!"

He clears his voice and chuckles a little.

"I love you so much. I have and will... forever and always."

I was crying again, because this time I really did know what was coming, and I was right the first time. I was something good. Very good.

"Stevie Baskara," he said standing up and pulling me to the edge of the booth, as he got down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

A tear dropped from his eye.

I smiled and bursted into an awkward cry/laugh.

"Yes- Yes I wil," I smiled and lauged.

We stood there in our diner, next to our booth, and officially started our life together.

**So the part that I didn't like was what Zander was saying while trying to propose to Stevie, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Despite that, this is actually my favorite chapter of this story, so I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! (And I mean soon, not a week later like last time!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CRAP! I forgot some of the chapter at the end so I'm reposting Chapter 9 and posting Chapter 10. Sorry guys! Enjoy and once again I'm sorry! I do not own the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.**

**STEVIE'S POV**

One year later on our beach, we were getting married.

I had on my dress, ( image/wedding-dress-on-a-mannequin-on-a-white-background-image-1599502) and Kacey, Grace, and even Molly had on their Zander wearing a tux and Kevin, Nelson, and none other than Justin Cole, standing beside him.

When I looked at his reaction (we all know it's the best part) his face said so many more words than anyone could ever imagine.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me when he took my hand. I smiled at him and my eyes started to water.

We were behind our house, specially built to have the band stay with us from time to time for some reunion performances in our diner.

I don't think anyone could be happier, especially Kevin and Kacey, who had just so happened to start dating, the day we told them about our engagement.

Nelson and Grace- still just friends, but you just wait.

At our reception we were all enjoying the dancing when Zander interupts the song.

"Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for coming today and tonight, and most of all I want to thank my lovely wife, Stevie, for never giving up on me, or us. Even after five years."

Everyone laughed at that.

"And I hope I've proved it enough over the years, but just in case, here's a song just for you Stevie, to prove my love for you," he said looking and smiling at me.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I was terrified. I sing in front of a crowd all the time, but today was something different. I was possibly even more terrified than the day I first proposed to Stevie.

But I sucked it up, and sang my favorite song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.

**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said**

I sang to her as she held hands with her bridesmaids.

**I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always**

I sang as her eyes started to water.

**She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay**

I wiped my tears away and walked over to Stevie. I wiped the tears from her face, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

When we pulled away I said, "I love you, Steves..."

She replied with a smile, "...Forever and always."

"Forever and always," I repeated and hugged her.

I kissed her forhead and we enjoyed the rest of the best day of both of our lives combined.

**Okay, I feel better now. I just really wanted that last part to be in so I just reuploaded it. Sorry again guys, and I hope you liked the little bit of an ending, and I'll post Chapter 10 today! Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting. You guys make my day! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I'm sooo sorry about the whole Chapter 9 mishap. So here's Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it!**

So the third and final of the best days at the beach came three years after the wedding.

Well, let's go back about two months.

**STEVIE'S POV**

So tonight marked our two year and ten month anniversary.

I was getting supper ready, like a normal wife, which I hate, but I was doing anyway.

"Hey, babe," Zander said grabbing my waist from behind and pecking my lips.

"Hey, darling," I said smiling and returning the kiss.

"So, are you preparing dinner for any certain reason, Steves?" Zander asks. "Because I know how much you hate being the normal wife," he said grinning.

"Watch it Robbins. I'm only doing this for you," I said checking the temperature of the chicken I was making.

"Hey, I never said I needed a normal wife when I already have the perfect one," he said kissing my cheek from behind.

"Oh, baby," I said smiling. "And I never said I needed a terrible husband, but I got one anyway," I said raising my eyebrow and winking at him.

"Wow, you never fail to wound me, Baskara," he said smiling.

"That's what I'm here for!" I say jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"No, I think your here for this," he replied kissing me.

I was still wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the oven, supporting me, as he switched it off.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "The chicken wasn't done yet!"

"You want to worry about a chicken right now?" he asked raising his eyebrows yet again.

"Why do you always raise you eyebrows? And I did NOT spend all afternoon preparing that chicken for nothing," I say as I drop to my feet.

I go to turn the oven back on when Zander grabs me and picks me up bride style and carries me to our room.

He dropped me on the bed and pinned me down. Pinning me down, he leans just inches away from my face.

Kissing me he says, "Now." Kiss. "Tell." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Would." Kiss. "Rather." Kiss. "Be." Kiss. "Eating." Kiss. "Chicken." Kiss. "Right." Kiss. "Now."

"Okay," I say reluctantly. "But don't go complaining tomorrow when that chicken is as dry as tree bark."

"Oh, baby, I won't be complaining," he said laughing.

The last thing I remember about that night is us being inseperable, underneath the covers, looking forward to the day-after-our-anniversary, anniversary meal.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my God! It's been over a week again since I updated last... that's mainly because I got grounded from the computer and just got it back yesterday. So here is a very late Chapter 11!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

Two months later we were on the beach for our three-year anniversary.

_I should not be so nervous about this._

Of course I had a reason to be nervous, but I didn't see why it was such a big deal.

I was so anxious I just wanted to get this over with, and so I almost ruined my surprise by blurting my secret out before we even got to our diner.

We swam for hours, and sat on the beach for even more.

for lunch we had a picnic that I cooked. (I wasn't interrupted this time.)

For dinner we went to our diner.

I had this all planned out perfectly.

We had skipped breakfast. (My idea.) So we were having a brunch for dinner.

I made him get pancakes and milk, which of course would help my plan.

I had already discussed my plan with the cook/chef of our diner, so that this moment would be perfect.

I even had some certain napkins bought.

I didn't have to do any of this, but yet I was still so nervous.

_What if they forgot what I told them?_

"Steves," Zander asks, interrupting my thoughts. "You okay? You look like you're gonna puke?"

"What? N-no, I'm fine. J-just hungry," I stutter out.

"Then maybe if we would've eaten breakfast like normal people," he said referring to the dispute that we had that morning.

In response, I just simply stuck my tongue out at him.

"Babe, I've known you for like ten years, and eight of them were as a couple. A couple... as in getting to know each other's every facial expression. Especially when the other is nervous."

"Well, that's stupid," I say crossing my arms across my chest.

He just gave me that look that said, "I know you're hiding something."

_Damn, he knows me WAY too well._

"Well, you'll see soon enough," I say raising my eyebrows and smiling at him.

"I'm sure I will," he said with a satisfied face.

**ZANDER'S POV**

Something is definitely wrong with Stevie.

I hope whatever she's nervous about is good.

"Here's your milk," the waitress, Janice, said.

"Thank you," I say before realizing that our usually WHITE milk was PINK and BLUE.

"You're welcome. Your pancakes will be out in a minute."

"Okay, thanks," Stevie replies.

I couldn't help but notice that all of a sudden she looked a little less stressed.

We sat there with a settled silence and waited for our pancakes.

When Janice came back, she was carrying a tray two dishes of pancakes.

One was blue and the other was pink.

_What's with all these baby colors?_

Janice laid the plates down and gave us some napkins, that of course were pink and blue.

Stevie looked at the plates and looked at me and smiled.

I felt like I was missing some giant clue that was right in front of my face.

_Why is she looking at me like-_

My eyes widened suddenly as a giant smile snuck up on my face.

"Seriously?" I say stunned.

**Okay! That was that! I hope you liked/loved it! Again, sorry it took so long for me to update. Obviously something huge happened in this chapter and it'll be continued through a couple more chapters too! Oh, I might not update this for the next week or so is my birthday is Thursday, and so is Thanksgiving and all my family get-togethers that go along with it! So you'll have to wait a while! thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you have a wonderful weekend! I am really thankful for all of your guys' reviews!**

**AMRocks- This is a story. I didn't intend for it to go past Stevie and Zander starting to date, but then I got the idea of having more days at the beach. So yeah, sorry if its confusing, but it is a story not just a one-shot! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank jellybean96 for being my most dedicated reviewer!**

** Love you all! Now onto Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

I don't understand why Zander isn't getting the hint!

Come on! How hard is it when everything is BABY pink and BABY blue!

When I saw his eyes light up, I felt one of my own smiles hinting on my face.

He jumped up and grabbed me by my waist and spun me around.

"Hey! Baby inside!" I warned laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry baby!" he said abruptedly putting me down.

"So are you happy?" I ask him even if the answer is obvious.

"Am I happy? Baby, are you seriously asking me that?" he asked.

"Well, obviosly you're happy, but are you excited?"

"Of course I am, this is the best news anyone could get!" he laughed.

"How far along are you?"

"Um, about two months," I answer looking into his eyes.

"You mean the night of the chicken?" he asked bouncing his eyebrows.

"I'd assume so," I say punching his shoulder for putting a time stamp on the big night.

"So let's go make an appointment to see what he is!" he yelled pulling me toward the door.

"Wait what?" I ask not sure if I heard him right.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Well, don't you want to know the sex of our baby?" he asked.

"Um... I guess I really never thought about it, but now that I have, I really don't," I say.

"Okay, how about we go, and the doctor can only tell me?" he says half stating and half questioning.

_Is he begging for this?_

"Darling," I say grabbing his hands. "I think it's better for us to find out together," I reply squeezing his hands.

"Great! So let's go make the appointment." Zander says dropping my hands and walking out the door.

After thanking Janice for everything, I follow him out.

"Zander, wait!" I shout catching up to him. "Honey, when I said together, I meant when the baby comes."

His face drops, "So that's the end of this. You just get to decide when we fink out if OUR baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Are we fighting about this? Really? Come on! You don't want to be surprised?" I asked surprised how quickly this conversation had escalated into an argument.

"I want to be surprised before, so that we can plan!" Zander yelled at me.

"One," I say clenching my teeth to stay calm. "DO NOT raise your voice at me like that. Two, since when did you ever plan ahead, and three, it's called picking neutral colors that WE agree on TOGETHER!" I say flailing my arms around between us to emphasize the "together" part.

"I can't believe this," I say almost whispering as I stalk away.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I stood there in shock as she walked away.

I was about to walk after, but I decided to let her cool off, even if my gut said it was a terrible idea.

My gut proved to be right.

After sorting through my thoughts I realized just how stupid this fight was.

So, as I walked across the beach to our house, I noticed Kacey's car by the curb.

When I tried to open the door, I couldn't.

It was locked.

I didn't have my keys.

I rang the doorbell, and I thought someone was going to open it, but it seemed they decided not to.

That's when it hit me.

She LOOKED through the peephole and PURPOSEFULLY walked away from the door.

She locked me out on PURPOSE!

I looked through our big picture window and saw her stretched out across Kacey's lap on the couch crying as Kacey stroked her back.

When I knocked on the window Kacey looked at me.

We caught eyes and she got up off the couch and shut the drapes, shaking her head the whole time.

This was going to be a long night.

It was all because I decided not to trust my gut.

**That was a really long chapter, and I'm sorry if it was boring! So to help me out I want to ask you guys to help me. In your review please put if you want Zander and Stevie to have a boy or a girl. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy Thanksgiving again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, while my parents are having fun Black Friday shopping, I get to stay at home with my little brother. Let's just say I had a whole day to do nothing, but be annoyed, so I decided to update one more time before Zevie month! So, this will be my last update until December. Enjoy!**

**ZANDER'S POV**

For the past few days I've been staying with Kevin at his and Kacey's house.

Yeah, I guess they've been engaged for months and that's why Kacey was at our house to begin with.

"Hey Zander," Kevin said walking through the door.

"Hey man. Talk to Kacey yet today?" I ask expectantly.

"Yeah, just got back. And let me tell you, Stevie's still crying," Kevin said laying his keys on the counter.

"Oh my God," I groan as I rub my face with my hands. "Do you think Kacey could get Stevie to meet me somewhere?"

"Sorry, but not willingly," Kevin replied crushing all my hope.

"But..." he started and then trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking Kacey could trick Stevie into going th your guys' diner to talk to you."

"You think she'd do that?" I asked my hopes starting to rise back up.

"I don't tink she can handle a sad Stevie very much longer especially since Stevie is always the one comforting Kacey."

"Well, then go call Kacey."

"Nah, I'd rather play furious pigeons while Kacey is away and can't take it away," he says sitting down with his game.

I raise my eyebrows and try to cover up my laugh with a cough.

"Dude?"

No response.

"Dude? KEVIN!" he finally looked up from his game.

"Go call Kacey," I command grabbing his game.

"Oh man, I was getting to the good part," he mutters walking out of the room.

"I can't believe he still plays this," I whisper turning the game over and over in my hand.

Kevin walks back in and says, "Got it. Tomorrow at two o'clock at your diner."

_Now I have twelve hours to prepare._

**STEVIE'S POV**

Three days later I was still crying to Kacey.

Which is odd since things are usually the opposite way around.

That's not the only reason why it's wierd.

Kacey told me that her and Kevin were engaged, which, I'm not going to lie, surprised me. A LOT.

I feel really bad that I'm keeping her from her fiance, but at least he comes over everyday, and I'm helping her with some of the planning to keep my mind off of Zander.

"Hey Stevie," I hear faintly.

"Steeevie," a little clearer.

"STEVIE!" I jump out of bed and land on the floor with a loud _THUD_.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell at Kacey as she stand ther laughing at me.

I rub the sore spot on my head and ask, "What time is it?"

"It is twelve o'clock, and we have a two o'clock appointment with your diner."

"I just want to sleep," I complain crawling back into bed.

"No, you ARE getting up and you ARE going to get ready, evein if I have to get into that shower with you," she threatens.

Know all too well that she wasn't kidding, I reluctantly get up, shower, and do my hair and make-up.

At two o'clock we were walking into the diner to see a huge crowd and a stage set up with Zander standing on it with Kevin, Nelson, and Grace.

_Wait, Grace?_

When he saw me he gave me a smile.

He qued the "band", and they started to play.

The music started and Zander sang.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I didn't know what to say, but I somehow found the words.

"You think that a song will make everything better?" I say looking hard into his eyes.

He must have been taken aback, because he stuttered out, "It- it didn't did during the wedding."

"That's when I was happy with your," I reply.

"I'm so sorry, Seves. I love you so much, and I will NEVER give up on us."

"I accept your apology," I say grabbing his face in his hands.

A smile come to my face, "And..." I rolled my eyes. "... the song worked."

His face lit up and he kissed me.

When we broke apart, I noticed something strange.

"Finally," I say.

"Finally what?" Zander asks.

I pointed to Nelson and Grace. He turned around sliding his arm around my waist.

"Ohh," he said seeing what I saw. "They're finally together."

"And so are we," I reply placing a kiss on his cheek and lying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are," he said squeezing me against him.

I turned to him and said, "I want to find out."

He looked confused at first, then he asked, "You sure."

"100%," I said as he placed a kiss on my forhead.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and don't forget to tell me if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl! Be back in December! Love you all and hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Zevie Month! I was going to update this sooner in the day, but I went shopping with my mom so I didn't get to it until now. This is more of a filler chapter so nothing too exciting happens, but I'll tell you more about my updating after this chapter. Enjoy! **

**STEVIE'S POV**

The day of the appointment, I think I got asked the same question ten billion times.

So, maybe I was overexagerating a little bit.

Once again Zander asks, "Are you sure about this appointment?"

"Darling," I say annoyed. "I've told you this sooo many times. Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then we should probably go," he says placing his hand on my baby bump..

"Hey, baby," he said to my belly. "I'm gonna find out waht you are today!"

"Uh-hem," I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry hun. WE'RE gonna find out what you are today."

"That's better," I say laughing.

We walk out the house and get into the car.

When we got to the hospital, we were sitting in the waiting room waiting.

While we were waiting Zander turned to me and asked, "So what do want our baby to be?"

I looked at him, "I don't actually really care."

He just looked at me.

"Come on Steves," he said. "You can't tell me you don't want it to be one more than the other."

"Well, that's what I'm saying."

He once again just looks at me, but this time he adds a head shake.9i

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because I don't believe you."

"Well fine," I reply. "What do you want it to be?"

"Easy. I want it to be a girl."

"A girl?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, I want 'Daddy's Little Girl.'"

"Awww, that's so cute!" I say kissing his cheek.

"Now your turn," he insisted.

"Okay, well, I guess I kind of want a boy," I say looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess I want 'Mommy's Little Boy,'" I say surprised at my own answer.

"So what do you think it's going to be?" he asked now.

"Now that is the question that I don't know."

"I bet it's a boy," Zander said answering his own question.

"Why would you think that?"

"I guess since 'mother always knows best,' what you want is probably a subconscious realization of what the baby is."

I blankly stared at him.

"What the HELL does that mean?"

"It means-" Zander started.

"I know what it meant, I just don't understand where you got it from," I said interrupting him.

"Baby, it's all up here," he said pointing to his brain.

I was getting nervous, and he could tell.

Zander grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I turned to him and smiled.

"Stevie Baskara-Robbins?" the doctor said.

"You ready?" Zander asked me.

"Yeah, more than ever," I replied as I got up and followed the doctor.

_It's now or never._

**Sorry if that chapter was boring. Like I said before, it was a filler. Thanks to all who read this. For Zevie month I'm going to update this story every weekend, and have a one-shot twice or three times a week. It will alternate every other week between two and three. Again, thanks for reading, and I can't wait for you guys to read the one-shots. Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

As we were walking back into the room, the doctor started to ask a bunch of questions.

"So, Mrs. Robbins, I'm guessing this is Mr. Robbins?"

"Yeah, this is my husband, Zander," I say taking his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Robbins, you've got your hands full with this one don't you?" the doctor joked laughing.

"Even more than you could imagine," Zander answered laughing along with the doctor.

I elbowed him in the gut and glared at him.

"Baby, I'm just teasing," he said into my ear, giving me shivers.

Of course he noticed and laughed even more.

Thank God we got to the room just then, or Zander wouldn't have been with me for the big moment.

And yes, I'm talking about strangling the kid.

The doctor had me lie on the bed and get ready for the ultrasound.

When I was ready, I reached over and grabbed Zander's hand.

He squeezed my hand and smiled softly at me.

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," we said simultaneously.

"Well, then let's get started."

We watched the screen as the doctor searched for the baby.

"And here... she is," the doctor said smiling.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. It's a girl!"

"Daddy's Little Girl," I said smiling.

"She sure will be," the doctor said. "I have three myself."

"Okay, no need to give him any ideas!" I said. "One's enough for now!"

The doctor just laughs.

I could smack him.

When we were in the parking lot Zander said something that shocked me more than you could believe.

**ZANDER'S POV**

We were having a girl!

It was so surreal that I was just going through all the motions.

I snapped ou if it in the parking lot though, and blurted a pretty serious thing out.

"I want a big family. No, a HUGE family."

Stevie stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

I knew I had said something wrong at that moment.

"I said I wanted a huge family," I repeated.

"Zander, I don't think this is the time or place for this."

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "I want to talk about our future."

"Can we wait until we get home," she asked in her rushed tone.

"Yeah, sure," I say opening her door and helping her.

The ride home had a rare awkward silence.

When we walked into the house Stevie sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Steves? What's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

She sighed, "I just think we should wait until we have this baby to talk about all of this."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up and have them crushed because it was so much harder and terrible compared to what we thought it would be!" she says all in one breath with a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey," I say softly walking over to her and kneeling next to her.

"It's okay, we'll wait," I say as I cup her face in my hands wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"Sorry," she says sniffling and laughing. "Stupid hormones."

I just smile and shake my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here! But, before I do, I just want to say that my heart goes out to all the families and friends of Connecticut. No one should ever go through that, and I can't imagine how it feels. **

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**STEVIE'S POV**

I am now eight and a half months pregnant.

Now, let me tell you one thing.

Pregnancy SUCKS!

I mean, I'm the size of a killer whale!

And I still have half of a month to go.

I am dying.

All day long I was in bed complaining to myself.

Zander went to work everyday at our recording studio.

He came home at noon to check on me, went back to work, and came home for the rest of the night around six.

Normally, I would be with him at the recording studio all day, but it was getting harder for me to sit there.

One day, even though I was obviously VERY pregnant, we went behind our house to the beach.

I think we were in the water for about an hour when I started to get tired.

We were at the beach during his lunch break so he went back to work afterwards.

While I was making supper at about five, my stomach started to hurt more than it had been just a few hours ago.

I just shook it off and continued to cook.

Big mistake.

The pain progressively got worse. It got so bad that I collapsed in the living room.

If I moved a bit I felt like I was going to pass out, and my phone was on the counter charging.

Luckily, Zander would be home soon.

But soon wasn't soon enough.

In that hour I cried until I didn't have any tears left.

When Zander walked through the door he looked terrified.

"Stevie? What's the matter?" he asked kneeling next to me.

"Zander, I-I c-can't move," I stutter.

"Hey, baby," he says softly. "Calm down, it'll be okay," he soothed me, even though I could see his concern.

"Just wait here while I call the doctor."

"Like I have much of a choice," I laugh trying to lighten the mood.

It works a little because Zander smiles back.

I let myself relax on the floor so my body isn't so tense.

When Zander gets back he sits next to me on the floor.

"The doctor said I have to get you to the hospital babe," he said.

"I can't move," I say sharply.

"Steves, you have to try," he insists.

"Fine, but help me."

"I'm not going to leave you," he assumes me.

I awkwardly sit up, wincing in pain.

Zander pushes me to my feet as I yelp.

I'm NOT a weak person, but I swear this baby will be the death of me yet!

He holds me as we walk to the car.

Everybody would think getting up was the most painful.

They're wrong.

Getting DOWN into that dang car was like being stabbed in every inch of my body.

When we get to the hospital, I get some shocking news.

My water had broken.

I was in labor.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I couldn't believe my ears when the doctor said Stevie was in labor.

She instantly FREAKED.

"I still have another two weeks!"

I squeeze her hand to keep her calm.

It doesn't work.

She's crying again, but the doctor reassures her.

"Stevie," the doctor said. "Your baby will be fine. Two weeks will not put your baby in any harm. I happens all the time."

"As big as you are-" the doctor started.

"Thanks," Stevie interrupts him. "I'm dying here, and you call me fat!"

I try as hard as I can not to laugh.

The doctor, however, doesn't hold back. He chuckles saying, "What I mean is, if you're this big your baby will be well-developed, meaning that it will be healthy."

That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"But I have one question," the doctor says.

"Shoot," Stevie answers. "As long as it has nothing to do with my size."

This time I laughed.

She shouts me a look that instantly shut me up and wiped the smile off my face.

The doctor continued, "When did your water break?"

Stevie just sat there.

"I-I don't know," she replies.

"Well, it did break before you got here. Were you in any water before you started to feel any pain?" **(A/N I don't even know if this is possible but... oh well!)**

"No..." she trailed off, her eyes widening.

Then it hit me.

The beach.

"We went swimming this afternoon at the beach," I answer for Stevie.

The doctor gives us a funny look, "Eight months pregnant?"

We just shrug, "Lack of better judgement," I answer.

Six hours later Stevie was dying even more than before.

When the doctor came in her told her it was time to push.

She screamed, cried, and broke my hand.

Not literally, but she came pretty close.

When the doctor said it was a boy our shock filled the room.

"Andrew Michael is here," I whisper to Stevie. **(Thank you jellybean96 :)**

"Yeah, he is," Stevie smiled wiping her eyes as she looked at her baby.

"Congrat-" the doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks.

A huge smile grew on his face.

"Zander, come here."

I took a look, and I was so shocked.

"Oh my God," I muttered my breath catching.

"What's the matter?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing," I say smiling.

_This will be a long morning._

**That's Chapter 16! I am sad to say that Chapter 17 will be the last chapter of this story, and that after this month, I will not post any more Zevie stories. If I do it won't happen all the time. I said I was going to move on to a Kucy story and that's what I plan to do even though Kucy is long gone :( Thank you guys for all of your support throughout the story and all my others! **

**Special thanks to jellybean96 for giving me the best names possible for Stevie and Zander's child. **

**One-shot number six will be here on Tuesday! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, here is the FINAL chapter, which is more like an epilogue! Thank you guys for following this story, and thank you for all of your reviews. So, here goes. :)**

**STEVIE'S POV**

Five years ago today, I was given the shock of my life.

My baby was a boy, but along with him he brought us a gift we would never forget.

Andrew Michael brought us Amanda Catherine.

Yeah, we had twins.

So, in a sense, the doctor was right after all.

Now, they're about to start Kindergarten, and make us the proudest parents in the world.

Talk about having some interesting times at the beach!

Just a year and a day after Andrew and Amanda were born, Kacey and Kevin had their own daughter.

They named her Lauren Stevana Reed.

Nelson and Grace had their son, Max Alexander Baxter, two years and a two days after Andrew and Amanda.

They also have a very loyal dog named Noah.

Eventually, everyone moved to the beach, into their own homes obviously, to share everyday with their best friends, also known as their family.

None of us can wait for more memorable days at OUR beach.

None of us will EVER forget the days we've had so far.

**The end! Thank you guys for reading! This is probably my favorite story to write. Love you all!**

**Thanks again to jellybean96 for not one but BOTH of Zander and Stevie's children's name.**

**My next update will be on Monday, even though it's Christmas Eve. Merry early Christmas everyone!**


End file.
